Raphael vs Roy Koopa
Description TMNT vs Koopalings! Now that the feminine coloured smarties, goofy and tiny orange guys, strange outcast duos, blue and courages leaders have fought, it's time for a battle of the brutes! Red vs Pink!!!! Interlude Wiz: In a turtle's life, not much is expected. Boomstick: Unless you're a mutated teenage one or the son of a turtle king. Wiz: Oh, yeah! In that case, your life will be great. Boomstick: Representing the Koopalings, Roy Koopa. Wiz: And on the TMNT, Raphael. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, strengths and feats to see who would win a Death Battle..... Raphael Wiz: Standing the size of a man, Raphael is the cruelest on the team. Boomstick: He's the "badboy". Yeah, right. Shows Raphael feeding his turtle Spike Wiz: Raphael often rushes into battle and doesn't think, but he has his reasons. I mean, he does live in the sewers. Boomstick: But he has TV, a loving father, 3 awesome brothers, a bed, and eats Pizza every other night! Wiz: Anyhow, Raph's weapon of choice is his pair of sai. Boomstick: These babies can snap metal in seconds, and are great for stabbing and ambushes. Wiz: Raph often is pushed to his limit and sometimes actually tries using this to kill people. Boomstick: Raphael is armed with some fire weapons, too. Wiz: When training in a cave, Raph attatched flamethrowers to his arms and gave himself some more bows and arrows. Boomstick: Yeah, in case you can't tell, Raph LOVES destruction. Wiz: He has a knack for weaponary, and has built some of his own. Boomstick: Raph does have trouble using other weapons than his own, so lets not go crazy and say Raphael as a handgun. Well, there was- Wiz: We don't talk about that. Boomstick: Right. Anyhow, Raphael is actually the strongest physically on the team, and constantly trains himself to the limit with tough challenges. And without Gatorade.....What a survivor. Wiz: Still, Raph does not strategize at all. He rushes into battle, often as extreme outbursts of anger, and is often easily beat if he is not focused. Boomstick: But I wouldn't wanna meet him or his turtle- Picture of Slash shows up Boomstick: In a dark ally. God, that would be horrible. Raphael: Like a river over a stone.... Roy Koopa Wiz: Son of Bowser, ruler of the clouds and owner of one of the most deadly veichles in video game history is: Boomstick: Some pink turtle with sunglasses? GAY! Wiz: Roy is the strongest physically of the Koopalings, just ahead of Morton. He can create earthquakes by stomping and is stronger than his rival Mario (who can lift 30 tons). Boomstick: I mean seriously, I understand the whole "only real men where pink" thing, but come on! Wiz: Roy is an expert in magic, and can fire magic blasts repeadetly. Boomstick: Roy loves to spin around in his shell, and that lets him go at higher speeds than even Yoshi! Wait, he's a Koopa. But he also looks like a Boom Boom..... WAIT!!!!! Wiz: What is it, Boomstick? Boomstick: Now, some dude said the Koopalings can't be Bowser's children cause' of the snout, right? Wiz: Um.....Yes. Boomstick: While, what if Bowser just had sex with a Boom Boom? Wiz: Oh, Boomstick, that is-........Actually, that makes sense. Boomstick: Wow. I make sense? I'll get a bunker, the apocalypes is coming. Wiz: Back to Roy, the pink headed goliath has a Bullet Bill gun, and can fire this repeadetly. Boomstick: Roy owns one of the deadliest vehicles ever- OKAY, WHO THE HELL WROTE THIS!?!? It's a freaking Clown Car! Wiz: This vehicle can travel at speeds that can keep up with race cars, fire cannonballs, and has two built in mechanical arms. Boomstick: Even with all of this, Roy is pretty arrogant and stupid. Wiz: Roy, like most bullies, is overconfident, and that is his biggest weakness. Boomstick: But he's still a prince, and has an entire army under his foot. And that means one thing. Wiz: What? Boomstick: Turtles are weird. Wiz: Agreed. Roy Koopa: Dad would want a pointless act of violence in his name. Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!! ---- Raphael jumped on top of an airship, and crashed into the window. He kicked and stabbed several Koopa and Goomba, and saw a yellow thing on a cloud soar into another room. He locked the door and Raph started banging on it. Lakitu gasped for air, exhasuted and afraid. He zoomed to the control room. Meanwhile, Roy was playing Kirby Air Ride, and growled as Meta Knight flew past him. Roy paused the game to get some water, but than saw Lakitu floating in. Roy: What is it, Lak? Lakitu: There's a giant, green, mutant Koopa with weapons coming to this room! We've got to evacu-! Lakitu didn't have time to finish his sentence and Raph had kicked him in the back, knocking him out. Raphael glared at the pink headed Koopaling. Raphael: Why are you here in New York, Pink Face? To avenge your brothers and sisters? HA! Roy: Nope! I'm actually pretty thankful for that! Now I'm the heir to be King Koopa! Raphael: Not for long! Roy: Than lets get this fight in a suitable location! They were lowered down into a battle arena, and Roy laughed. He picked up his Magic Wand and twirled it around than aimed it at Raph. Raphael grinned and twirled his sai before pointing them at his Koopaling counterpart. FIGHT! Roy began shooting blasts at Raphael, who dodged easily. Roy than jumped in the air and the ground shook. Raph stumbled, and was then headbutted in the chest. Raph winced, than tried stabbing Roy, but it hit his shell. Roy than kicked Raph's head and the turtle was sent flying back. Raphael growled, than took out his flamethrower. He shot fire at Roy, but the Koopaling swished away in his shell. Roy than spun at Raphael and the mutant was knocked down. Roy then spun at Raph's head, but Raph jumped up and stabbed the shell. He managed to catch it and then burned the shell. Roy jumped out of the shell and grabbed onto Raph's face. Raph screamed as Roy fire breathed on his face. Raph then punched Roy off and staggered back. Raph jumped into the shadows and began to sneak around Roy in the darkness. Roy pressed a button on a remote, and Bullet Bill Cannons raise out of the wall, ceiling and floor. Roy hides in his shell as all the Bullet Bills are launched. Raphael screams as 4 Bullet Bills come at him. Raph jumps and stabs all of them, which kill them. Raph sees Roy's shell, and soared down to it. He pulled back his fist and a brass knuckle was attatched. Raph shouted as he made contact with Roy's shell. Raph's knuckle was crushed from making contact with Roy's shell. Roy than jumped up and pulled out his hammmer. He swung it at Raph's head. Raphael growled in pain, than stabbed Roy's chest. Roy screamed in pain, then was kicked back. Raphael than put on both his flamethrowers and aimed them at Roy. Raph charged and began shooting. Roy struggled to get up and saw the fire. Roy than charged up the biggest fireball he could muster and shot it at Raphael's flames. Raph noticed and tried powering up his flamethrowers. Roy than got in his shell and tripped Raphael by spinning into him. Roy than clutched onto Raphael's face and began firebreathing. Raph screamed and tried getting Roy off. He dropped his sai and tried shaking Roy off. The Koopaling growled and increased his firebreath. Raph screamed as his face began melting. Roy jumped off and than fired one more big fireball. Raph screamed as the flames engulfed him. Roy than spun away on his shell and fired a Banzai Bill from his cannon. There was an explosion and Roy flew away on his Clown Kart. KO! In a split screen, Roy is shown eating chips as his ship destroys the city with cannonballs and wrecking balls as Raph's corpse is shown, on fire and with a hole through his stomach. Results Boomstick: Burn. Wiz: This was a close one! Boomstick: Yeah, Raph is way more experienced, smarter and is on par with speed, but Roy is stronger, able to create earthquakes by JUMPING, has magic, and everyone knows that between natural fire and created fire, natural wins. Wiz: It all came down to defense, and everyone knows that a Koopa's shell is indestructable. Boomstick: This time, anger wasn't what engulfed Raph! Wiz: The winner is Roy Koopa. Trivia *This is a follow up to 3 of SS2L's battles. *This is the first of Gamer's Season 3 Episodes. *Roy is the first Koopaling to appear in Gamer's battles. *Raphael is the first Ninja Turtle to lose. *Roy Koopa is the first Koopa to win. Category:Awesomecartoongames Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'TMNT VS Mario' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015